Terapia Ninja
by Andy KG
Summary: Konoha necesitaba una mano dura. Konoha necesitaba control. Konoha necesitaba ayuda profesional. Lo que Konoha necesitaba, era un psicólogo.


**Rating: **K+ (PG)

**Status: **One-shot (Completo).

**Género: **Humor, Parodia, Crack.

**Parejas/Personajes: **Hay un gran desfile de los habitantes de Konoha. :P En cuanto a parejas, hay alusión a mi favorita, pero ignórenla si no les gusta, es parodia y un chiste a su comportamiento en la historia original.

**Advertencias: **Como bien dije, esto es una parodia. Hay mucho maltrato a los personajes en nombre del humor. Si sus favoritos son criticados, aprendan a reírse de ustedes mismos. ;D

**Spoilers: **Mención de todos los miembros del Akatsuki.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto, y Sai está celoso de eso. XD El cuento del rey loco lo saqué del libro "Verónica decide morir" de Paulo Coehlo. Y el chiste de "p de pajaritos" me lo dijo Malale.

**Notas: **Éste es uno de los regalos de cumpleaños que le debía a mi querida twin, Malale. Perdón por el retraso, amiga del alma, espero que te guste.

Sobre el uso de la palabra "**sensei**", les cuento que en Japón, además de usarse con los maestros también se usa para referirse a los médicos. Tenía que meter el juego de palabras porque mi amiga a la que le dediqué esto es psicóloga, pero al mismo tiempo cumple años en el día del maestro (en mi país). Aunque ella lo liga más con el accidente de las Torres Gemelas... XD :P

**

* * *

  
**

**TERAPIA NINJA**

Ser el líder de un pueblo no era nada fácil. Había que lidiar con la política, los habitantes, las reuniones, demás autoridades, en fin, una larga lista de arduas y extenuantes tareas.

Si le preguntaran a Tsunade, les contestaría que su caso era mucho peor. Ella no era solo la cabecilla de una aldea, era la _Kage _de una aldea _ninja. _Acá es donde deben multiplicar "arduo y extenuante" por diez.

La Hokage sabía que había varios asuntos delicados a los que debería enfrontarse, pero siendo ella misma una de las más grandes kunoichis de la historia, se sentía preparada. Aunque no era sencillo ir y decirle a una madre de familia que su esposo había muerto en una misión, sabía que eran gajes del oficio. Tsunade pensaba que a estas alturas de su vida ya nada podía asustarla, ni siquiera los ninjas retirados y sus traumas post-guerra.

Como es sabido, la realidad siempre supera cualquiera cosa que podamos llegar a imaginar.

Todo era culpa de Shizune. Había sido _su _idea la de abrir un buzón de "preguntas, comentarios y consejos para mejorar nuestro hogar". Al principio pareció algo bastante bueno, pero después de tres semanas de leer interminables pilas de cartas, Tsunade simplemente no podía creer que su aldea siguiera en pie.

La mayoría eran quejas de parte de civiles, e incluso de varios shinobi mismos, sobre el comportamiento de los ninjas de la Hoja. Godaime sabía que varios de sus guerreros no eran de lo más común, pero las historias que leía pasaban de lo ridículo. Al lado de éstas, los traumas de los soldados eran tan solo fábulas infantiles. Lo peor de todo era que varios de los protagonistas de dichas historias apenas habían salido de la academia, y era sencillamente _imposible _que a esas alturas hayan contraído heridas psicológicas a causa de su trabajo.

En conclusión, tal vez la aldea no se estaba viniendo precisamente abajo, pero estaba en camino a convertirse en el bufón de las demás. Y Tsunade no iba a permitirlo: no quería ser enterrada como "Hokage de Lunáticogakure".

Konoha necesitaba una mano dura.

Konoha necesitaba control.

Konoha necesitaba ayuda profesional.

Lo que Konoha necesitaba, era un psicólogo.

**********

El viaje solo duró un día. A Tsunade no le gustaba mucho viajar a la capital del País del Fuego, porque eso significaba encontrarse con viejos conocidos que habían dejado la aldea en su juventud y se fueron a la gran ciudad para poder "progresar", ya que según ellos no había un gran futuro en un pequeño pueblo guerrero. Y encima agréguenle a eso el hecho de que su "misión" requería hacer presencia en la dichosa Facultad de Medicina.

No se sabe bien cuando fue que comenzó exactamente la rivalidad entre doctores diplomados y los médicos ninja, pero las leyendas lo tratan como algo legendario. El pseudo-pedido de ayuda de Godaime hacia la facultad hizo que la directora sonriera de oreja a oreja, creyendo que esto les daba la victoria en tan antiguo enfrentamiento. Pero parece que la pobre señora no sabía con quién trataba, ya que la regla de total discreción seguida de su biblioteca partida en dos mediante un dedo meñique la tomaron completamente por sorpresa.

Tsunade realizó varias entrevistas sin dar a conocer su identidad, porque si había algo que la irritaba más que un doctor de escuelita, eran los malditos psicólogos: harpías astutas que solo les interesa jugar con tu cabeza y creen que los ninjas son un experimento de lo más interesante, con todos sus traumas y pesadillas sangrientas. Luego de rezar una pequeña oración pidiéndole disculpas a todos los antiguos Hokage por lo que estaba a punto de hacer (porque a pesar de que calló a la vieja de la dirección, esto sí era una especie de derrota después de todo), Godaime seleccionó a la persona que parecía más capaz y menos interesada en juguetear con sus subordinados; una joven a la que, por protección de su identidad, nos referiremos como doctora M (quién tuvo que jurar secretismo y al menor error termina en el libro bingo).

Así fue como, haciendo uso de un pequeño departamento de dos pisos ambientado adecuadamente como oficina en el primero y vivienda en el segundo, Konoha obtuvo su primer consultorio profesional.

**********

Aprovechando que todavía le quedaban unos quince minutos antes de su primera consulta, la doctora se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de salir a conseguir un periódico para poder enterarse un poco de las noticias locales. Pero no contaba con que habría alguien sentado afuera esperándola.

Era un shinobi -obviamente, por algo la habían transferido allí- de pelo gris y con la mayor parte de su cara tapada. Estaba leyendo un pequeño libro naranja que habría escandalizado a cualquiera, pero para la doctora solo fue un punto de referencia sobre la falta de pudor de este individuo. Trató de hacer memoria sobre los nombres que tenía anotados en su agenda y, viendo la hora en su reloj, se arriesgó con el primero de la lista.

-Eeeemmh... ¿Hatake-san?- Ésto hizo que el ninja en seguida se levantara y la saludara con una pequeña reverencia.

-Lamento lo de la hora.- Se disculpó, y antes de que la doctora pudiera decirle que no había problema por unos minutos de puntualidad temprana, el hombre dijo las palabras que le hicieron sospechar por primera vez cual era la causa de su visita. -No pude llegar a tiempo a pesar de las amenazas de Godaime-sama, jeje.- Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Las "técnicas" de la Hokage no sorprendieron a la doctora en lo más mínimo, ella ya sabía que la mayoría de sus citas (por no decir todas) eran asistencias obligadas por Tsunade. Por eso decidió concentrarse en el problema que tenía en frente.

-¿Godaime-sama le transmitió correctamente el mensaje con la hora y lugar de su cita?-

-¡Por supuesto! Era aquí, hoy a las siete de la mañana.- La doctora miró su reloj. Eran las diez menos diez.

-¿Está aquí desde hace casi tres horas?-

-¡Oh, no, recién llego!-

Bueno, eso lo explicaba todo. Tsunade le había dicho a las diez como horario de apertura sabiendo de antemano los... em, hábitos de este shinobi. La doctora decidió que definitivamente era un caso muy entretenido para empezar el día.

No contaba con lo que enfrentaría el resto del mes.

**********

-....................-

-....................-

-....................-

-¿Se da cuenta que yo no puedo completar una historia clínica si usted sigue en el más absoluto silencio, verdad, Shino-san?-

-....................-

Con un suspiro en señal de derrota, la doctora tomó el marcador más grueso que tenía y comenzó a llenar su planilla con puntos suspensivos.

**********

A pesar de haber hecho una infinita cantidad de ejercicios con las famosas manchas de tinta en el transcurso de su educación, la doctora M no estaba preparada para recibir una pequeña muestra de arte abstracto.

Giró el dibujo una vez, y otra vez. Una vez más, y otra adicional, hasta que no estaba segura dónde era que había empezado.

-¿Y me dice que esto es...?-

-El retrato de un pene.-

-...Claro...- Tal vez debería empezar por analizar esa molesta y falsa sonrisa.

**********

Los nervios la carcomían. Era muy pronto para aceptar un caso así de importante: se trataba de la alumna de Tsunade, y éso significaría que la Hokage no se limitaría a recibir un informe con los progresos, buscaría información directamente de la fuente. Igual, si la estudiante tenía la misma opinión que su maestra acerca de los doctores de "afuera", no habría mucho para comentar.

No esperaba que su paciente fuera una agradable muchacha de pelo rosado que le sonrió dulcemente y comenzó una conversación de lo más interesante. Tampoco esperaba que después de haberle comentado la razón por la que la habían enviado ("Dicen sus amistades que no suele expresar en totalidad lo que pasa por su mente, Sakura-san"), la ya no tan agradable muchacha precisamente expresara todo lo que pensaba de dichas personas al grito de "¡Shannaroooo!".

La doctora en esos momentos no se preocupó demasiado por el cuadro que se le presentaba delante (otro caso típico de personalidad reprimida), estaba más ocupada en recordar donde había quedado la escoba para poder barrer los restos de su escritorio. Luego de pensarlo bien decidió dejarlo como estaba, ya que teniendo las pruebas del accidente podría pedir uno nuevo, y que esta vez sí sea bonito.

**********

Interrumpir sus sesiones era algo que realmente molestaba a la doctora M, pero el paciente había llegado justo mientras ella se dedicaba a terminar su merienda, y después de un rato se vio obligada a hacer una pequeña pausa para ir al baño.

Cuando regresó, una vena comenzó a crecer con fuerza en su frente al notar que su paciente se había quedado dormido en el diván. Respiró hondo para calmarse, y luego procedió a sacudir el hombro del ninja una vez.

Dos veces. Tres veces. Nada.

-¿¡ES QUE ACASO PIENSA DORMIR DURANTE TODA LA SESIÓN!?-

-..._Mendokuse_..._-_

**********

Los traumas provocados por el ambiente familiar eran muy comunes entre los jóvenes, y más en los provenientes de familias importantes que les lavaban la cabeza con expectativas y metas imposibles.

Y por supuesto, también se encontraban los ricachones excéntricos de siempre.

-¿...Es su _qué_?- Preguntó la doctora sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Mi destino.- Repitió el joven ninja mientras miraba por la ventana con esos ojos blancos que ponían nerviosa a la doctora. Su largo pelo se mecía a su espalda; cosa extraña porque la ventana estaba cerrada.

-Déjeme ver si entendí bien. ¿Ser carne de cañón para sus primos es su _destino? _¿Y usted lo acepta así sin más?-

El muchacho simplemente asintió, y la doctora M agregó en su agenda para el día siguiente una visita a ese hermoso caserón de la zona residencial para tener una charla con esos ciegos-que-en-verdad-pueden-ver.

**********

Tsunade _no _recibió un reporte de la sesión con Jiraiya. Conociendo a ese viejo verde, sacó la conclusión de que él debía haber espantado a la pobre psicóloga, y no la culpó lo más mínimo por saltearse a este pervertido paciente.

Lo que la Hokage no sabía es que la doctora M no se había salteado a nadie. Simplemente ahora contaba con autógrafos en toda su colección de Icha Icha Paradise.

**********

Todos los médicos, no importa la especialidad, están atados al compromiso de privacidad con sus pacientes. Por eso a la doctora M no le molestó para nada las amenazas de Tsunade respecto a mantener "la boquita bien cerrada".

Pero cuando el paciente soñado por cualquier psicólogo cae en sus manos, la doctora tiene que recurrir hasta la última y más pequeña pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para no enviar a sus colegas una carta con un gran "¡Ja-Ja!" escrito en rojo.

La tragedia del clan Uchiha era conocida mundialmente, y los psicólogos habían pasado horas discutiendo teorías sobre lo que había pasado. La doctora M estaba preparada para un arduo trabajo de análisis con quién debía ser la verdadera representación en carne y hueso de la idea de "emo", pero se encontró con una sorpresa bastante shockeante.

Sasuke Uchiha entró a regañadientes al despacho, sin decir ni una palabra; y se sentó en el diván cruzado de piernas y brazos, mirando hacia un costado con expresión de fastidio. Si no fuera porque tenía una imagen que mantener, seguramente estaría haciendo puchero.

La doctora M se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad (léase: la boca abierta hasta el piso) y sólo una idea cruzó por su cabeza:

_¡Síndrome de Diva!_

Lamentablemente, la sesión no fue tan interesante como esperaba. Parecía que todos los traumas de la niñez de Sasuke no estaban dispuestos a aceptar ayuda externa (los Uchiha podían arreglar sus problemas por sí mismos, gracias); y lo único que hacía el joven era quejarse de sus compañeros de equipo. Parecía que su reemplazo por el pintor había herido su orgullo.

Cuando la doctora se refirió a la situación como un "caso grave de celos" y le comunicó su paciente que debía empezar por admitir que tenía un problema de histeria y salir de una vez del clóset, la mujer recibió como respuesta las cenizas de su nuevo escritorio y un portazo digno de las telenovelas.

**********

El terrible malhumor que mortificaba a la doctora por culpa de la Reina Uchiha se disipó unas horas más tarde cuando llegó su nuevo paciente: un ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo, que la llamaba "sensei" porque se sentía mal por no saber su nombre, y le sonreía con tanta sinceridad y alegría que la hacía sentir como si nada malo pudiera pasarle en este mundo.

Este ninja caído del cielo también tenía muchas cosas sobre las que quejarse, y lo hacía con ganas: su vozarrón hacía que sus "dattebayo" sean escuchados hasta por los vecinos. Caminaba de un lado al otro del consultorio mientras hablaba, y hacía miles de chistes, risas y gestos con las manos.

-...¡soportar al bastardo! ¿Tengo razón, verdad-ttebayo?-

La doctora sacudió su cabeza para salir del estado de embobamiento al que había entrado el minuto que el joven cruzó su puerta, y asintió levemente cuando se dio cuenta que le habían hecho una pregunta (no tenía la menor idea sobre qué le estaban hablando, y se había limitado a asentir durante todo el discurso).

-¡Lo sabía dattebayo! ¡Muchas gracias, sensei!- Antes de retirarse, el shinobi le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La doctora no volvió a reaccionar hasta la mañana siguiente.

**********

-¡Espero que sus lecciones de vida ayuden a mi alumno a mantener viva la llama de su JUVENTUD!-

La doctora M parpadeó un par de veces. Seguían ahí. Miró al maestro, luego al estudiante, después al maestro de vuelta, y al joven una vez más. Se refregó los ojos. Nop, no estaba viendo doble. El joven paciente que le tocaba esa vez era una pequeña copia del maestro que lo acompañaba.

Cuando el ninja mayor hizo amague de retirarse, la doctora lo invitó a pasar y compartir la sesión de su alumno, cosa que ambos pacientes festejaron con lágrimas y 50 vueltas alrededor del edificio... caminando sobre sus manos.

Definitivamente, ésto pedía a gritos una consulta compartida.

**********

Para el final de la tarde, la doctora M descubrió que los energéticos ninjas vestidos de verde no iban a ser la única sesión doble del día.

Cuando regresó de hacer las compras, se encontró en la puerta de su consultorio con Mr. Diva y Ángel-sama. Ambos ninjas estaban tan ocupados discutiendo entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta que ella había llegado; hasta que accidentalmente terminó sobre su cabeza una rana aparecida de la nada que escapaba de los colmillos de una serpiente que también había aparecido de la nada.

Uzumaki-sama en seguida se disculpó, pero Uchiha-diva sólo sonrió soberbiamente. La doctora jurará por siempre que el golpe con la puerta que le dio al bastardo al abrir la entrada a su casa no tuvo nada que ver con eso. (No fue venganza personal, fue venganza por el maltrato hacia su paciente angelical quien, por cierto, se rió con ganas del "accidente").

Al principio, la psicóloga estaba emocionada por tener la oportunidad de trabajar con el choque de semejantes personalidades. Sin embargo, después de haberlos escuchado histeriquear durante toda la subida de escaleras, decidió que lo suyo no era la "terapia de pareja".

Así que aprovechando que ellos estaban muy distraídos insultándose mutuamente, en vez de conducirlos hacia su consultorio, los encerró en el armario donde guardaba los elementos de limpieza. Ante las amenazas que empezó a recibir por su proceder, la doctora les recordó que si se escapaban mediante el uso de técnicas para tirar abajo al puerta, ellos solitos iban a tener que ir a explicarle a Tsunade porqué tendría que gastar dinero en arreglos de construcción. Éso los dejó calladitos como un Aburame.

A la mañana siguiente, los pacientes fueron liberados recién después de la hora del desayuno. Ambos se retiraron en silencio, sonrojados y avergonzados. La doctora no se preocupó mucho por lo que había pasado, simplemente estaba contenta de haber ayudado a más gente.

(Pasar la tarde revisando las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo fue tan sólo por motivos de archivo, nada más).

**********

La última noche del mes sorprendió a la doctora M con una dosis de insomnio (y la verdad no se la podía culpar a la pobre). Harta de dar vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia la cocina, dónde se preparó una taza de leche caliente. De regreso a su habitación, el cansancio ya había tomado la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Buenas noches, gatito.- Saludó al minino negro que siempre se paraba en la ventana de la cocina esperando recibir algunas sobras.

-Buenas noches, pajaritos.- Les dijo a las aves que dormitaban en las ramas que se asomaban por la ventana del pasillo.

-Buenas noches, extraños de nubes rojas.- La doctora dio unos pasos más en rumbo a su destino, pero se detuvo cuando su lento cerebro privado de sueño cayó en la cuenta de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Retrocedió hasta quedar en frente de la puerta de su despacho (la cual hubiera jurado que había cerrado antes de irse a dormir). Allí confirmó que, efectivamente, la estadía en esa aldea la había vuelto loca.

_¿Pero qué carajo?_

Su despacho no sólo estaba abierto de par en par con las luces prendidas, sino que también estaba poblado por un grupo de ocho extraños vestidos en túnicas negras con nubes rojas. Evidentemente se trataba de algún tipo de extraña organización, y la extravagancia que lucían estas personas hizo que la mente de la doctora se olvidara de repente de la almohada y se pusiera rápidamente a analizar los prometedores prospectos de paciente que tenía delante.

Las viejas clase de simbología enseguida regresaron para desentrañar el significado de las nubes rojas (que parecían algo demasiado _Barbie _para un grupo de adultos); y apenas entró en la habitación para poder verlos mejor, notó el símbolo tachado en sus frentes....

_¡Son ninjas renegados!_

...lo que hizo que un escalofrío de excitación y expectación recorriera el cuerpo de la doctora. Se paró en el centro del medio círculo que formaban los shinobis y los observó detenidamente uno a uno. Tan _particulares_ eran estas personas que no necesitó que hablasen para poder asignarles sus patologías.

En la primera esquina había un hombre azul con una espada enorme, que se dedicaba a desmembrar los títeres que la doctora usaba con los pacientes más pequeños (_"Sádico"_). Junto a él, había lo que parecía ser una planta carnívora que conversaba en vos baja con sí misma (_"Doble personalidad"_). En el diván, estaban sentados un rubio que inspeccionaba un jarrón con una mueca de desdén en el rostro (_"Artista fracasado"_) y un morocho de ojos rojos que la doctora reconoció en seguida después de haber estado horas renegando con su hermano menor (_"Sociópata"_). Sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, había un hombre con una guadaña y un rosario, aparentemente rezando (_"Fanático religioso"_); y parado con la espalda contra la biblioteca se encontraba un ninja al que no se le veía el rostro y hacía cuentas en una calculadora, refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre los aranceles de la sesión (_"Viejo avaro y mezquino"_). Finalmente, en la silla detrás del escritorio, había un pelirrojo sentado como si estuviera en un trono, su cara mostraba una cantidad increíble de piercings (_"Gusto por la autoflagelación"_). En sus rodillas, estaba sentada la única mujer del grupo, que estaba ocupada haciendo origami con...

-¿...Esos son mis expedientes?- Preguntó la doctora escandalizada. -¿Dónde se supone que archive éso, en la "p" de "pajaritos"?-

La mujer de pelo azul sólo se frunció de hombros. Cualquier otra queja que siguiera, fue interrumpida por la voz grave del pelirrojo, que al parecer era el líder.

-Usted fue elegida por la kunoichi médica más grande de la historia ninja, doctora. Estamos acá porque ese título la hace digna de ser la persona que pueda ser capaz de ayudarnos.- El ninja la miró fijamente antes de continuar, y la doctora M se sintió paralizada en su lugar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva.

-Uno de nuestros miembros no termina de encajar en nuestra sociedad...-

-¿Sólo uno?- Preguntó la doctora, pero fue ignorada.

-...y espero que usted pueda localizar el problema.-

La mirada de extrañas pupilas seguía puesta en ella, y la doctora suspiró derrotada. Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar por cuál de todos los fenómenos debía empezar, se escuchó el ruido de un inodoro desagotándose proveniente del baño adjunto.

La puerta se abrió, y otro extraño salió de ella: éste llevaba una máscara roja que le tapaba la cara. Después de terminar de abrocharse la túnica, le ofreció la mano a la psicóloga y habló con un tono alegre.

-¡Mucho gusto, soy Tobi! Espero que mis compañeros no le hayan hablado mal de mí, son muy injustos conmigo. ¡Y eso que yo soy un buen chico!-

El recién llegado siguió parloteando un poco más. Con una leve sospecha anidada en su cabeza, la doctora le dirigió una mirada al líder con ceja levantada y todo. El pelirrojo contestó la pregunta implícita asintiendo un par de veces.

-¿¡Acaso me está tomando el pelo!?- Dijo desesperada la doctora M. -¡Éste shinobi parece ser el más sensato de todos ustedes!-

-Exacto.- Le remató el líder. -Somos una organización dedicada al terrorismo y la búsqueda del poder, doctora. Personas como _él _no son precisamente buenos candidatos para asesinos.-

La doctora miró alrededor: siete miradas medio esquizofrénicas apoyaban las palabras de su líder y al mismo tiempo prometían sangre si se los atrevía a contrariarlos.

Una vez más, la doctora M suspiró. Pidió una pausa antes de empezar para cambiar su taza de leche por café; ésa iba a ser una laaaarga noche...

**********

Tsunade esperaba que la mañana final, la doctora M apareciera ya con miles de canas verdes y apresurada por entregar los últimos informes para poder largarse de ahí.

Resulta que la doctora sí apareció cansada y con enormes ojeras, pero sonreía de oreja a oreja. La Hokage no entendía que era tan gracioso, especialmente porque la propuesta que acababa de escuchar era de todo menos graciosa.

-¿No está hablando en serio, verdad doctora?-

-Claro que sí. ¿Debo repetírselo más lentamente, Hokage-sama? Solicito una extensión de mi tiempo en Konoha. Extensión indefinida, en lo posible. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer acá todavía.-

A Tsunade no le cabía duda de que su aldea no podía haber sido "arreglada" en tan sólo un mes, pero aunque eso fuera verdad, no estaba segura de que esas fueran las verdaderas razones por las que la psicóloga quería quedarse. Godaime no quería una intrusa fisgoneando por sus tierras por tanto tiempo; con que le hayan emparchado a su gente lo suficiente para no pasar mucha vergüenza en frente de los otros países, basta y sobra.

-Ni lo piense. No voy a dejarla acá dentro ni un minuto más.-

Seguramente la doctora ya esperaba la respuesta negativa, porque ni se inmutó al escucharla. Simplemente continuó hablando con un tono de voz que cualquier otro usaría con niños.

-Déjeme contarle una historia, Hokage-sama:

"Un poderoso hechicero, queriendo destruir un reino, colocó una poción mágica en el pozo del que todos sus habitantes bebían. Quien tomase aquella agua, se volvería loco.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la población bebió y todos enloquecieron, menos el rey, que tenía un pozo privado para él y su familia, donde el hechicero no había conseguido entrar. El monarca, preocupado, intentó controlar a la población ordenando una serie de medidas de seguridad y de salud pública, pero los policías e inspectores habían bebido el agua envenenada, y juzgando absurdas las disposiciones reales, decidieron no respetarlas de manera alguna.

Cuando los habitantes de aquel reino se enteraron del contenido de los decretos, quedaron convencidos de que el soberano había enloquecido y por eso disponía cosas sin sentido. A gritos fueron hasta el castillo exigiendo que renunciase.

Desesperado el rey se declaró dispuesto a dejar el trono, pero la reina lo impidió diciendo: 'Vayamos ahora hasta la fuente y beberemos también. Así nos volveremos iguales a ellos'.

Y así se hizo: el rey y la reina bebieron el agua de la locura y empezaron inmediatamente a decir cosas sin sentido. Al momento sus súbditos se arrepintieron: ahora que el rey estaba mostrando tanta sabiduría, ¿por qué no dejarle gobernar?

El país continuó en calma, aunque sus habitantes se comportasen de manera muy diferente a sus vecinos. Y el rey pudo gobernar hasta el fin de sus días."-

La doctora M terminó la historia con una sonrisa, y miró expectante a la Hokage.

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir?- Preguntó Tsunade, sintiéndose indirectamente insultada por la historia.

-Quiero decirle que tal vez ya sea hora que usted también tome del agua, Hokage-sama.-

-¿O sino...?-

Un silencio tenso se mantuvo por unos minutos, pero la amenaza era clara. Si un informe psicológico era escrito sobre Godaime, seguramente perdería el puesto. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, al final Tsunade se hecho a reír.

-Me agrada, doctora. Tiene las agallas necesarias para lidiar con los habitantes de Konohagakure. Tal vez sí le de esa extensión después de todo.-

-Eso sería un gran honor para mí, Hokage-sama.-

-Estupendo. Podrías empezar hoy mismo. Tengo una reunión con el Kazekage, y la verdad ese hombre me pone los pelos de punta...-

**-Fin-**


End file.
